The present invention relates to video signal processing apparatus and method for processing a video signal, and particularly, relates to a video signal processing apparatus and method in which interpolation processing for creating interpolated pixels based on motion vectors is improved.
When an image display device using a liquid crystal panel displays a moving image, an afterimage is prone to occur. Accordingly, in order to reduce the afterimage, interpolated frames are interpolated among actual frames of the video signal to thereby increase the number of frames. For example, a vertical frequency of 60 Hz as a frame rate is converted into a double vertical frequency of 120 Hz or more, and the image is displayed. In a video signal processing apparatus that performs frame rate conversion, motion vectors of the image are detected, the respective interpolated pixels are created by using the motion vectors, and the interpolated frames to be interpolated among the actual frames are created. An example of the video signal processing apparatus that performs the frame rate conversion is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-141546.